The present invention relates to eye goggles worn to protect a wearer's eyes from water, particles or the like.
Conventional eye goggles comprise a pair of identical eye pieces interconnected by a flexible nose strap. Each eye piece includes a transparent lens portion secured within an inner periphery of a frame. The lens portion is generally circular, so that when an optical axis thereof is aligned with the line of sight the wearer's peripheral vision is severely restricted. Furthermore, the nose strap of conventional eye goggles is formed with equally longitudinally spaced apart stops. The number of possible combinations of this stop spacing arrangement is not sufficient to provide precision adjustment of the spacing between the eye pieces according to the wearer's facial contours.